Clase de literatura con SasukeUchiha
by xxGabrielaxx
Summary: AU, sentarte al lado de uchiha sasuke, en clase de literatura puede ser lindo… y confesiones de la forma uchiha pueden pasar algún día Sasusaku


**Titulo: Clase de literatura con Sasuke-Uchiha**

**Autor: Miss-Kawaii-XOXO**

**Traducción: xxGabrielaxx**

**Genro: General/Romance**

**Pareja: Sasusaku **

**Summary: AU, sentarte al lado de uchiha sasuke, en clase de literatura puede ser lindo… y confesiones de la forma uchiha pueden pasar algún día**

**Disclamer: no soy dueña de naruto**

**REEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSS**

"'Eu a brutu?, I luego cesar calló" decía kakashi, mientras leía esa famosa obra, escrita por el autor, William Shakespeare, excepto que esta vez, no es tan famosa, no es mas que otra aburrida obra para estudiantes, pero alguien que ama la literatura esta poniendo atención al drama que esta ocurriendo.

Una de las estudiantes que estar poniendo atención es igual a cero, Haruno Sakura.

Sakura suspiro una vez más, mientras veía el texto enfrente de ella, inclinando su cabeza y posicionándola en su mano, hecho un vistazo para ver a quien estaba a su lado, el tan-famoso, su mejor amigo, su **amor secreto**, Uchiha Sasuke, quien miraba hacia fuera, Sakura bufo antes de escribir un texto en su libro…

Escribe algo si?, estoy aburrida hasta la muerte

Pero sasuke no vio su mensaje, así que Sakura tuvo que aclararse la garganta para que él le pusiera atención, la fulmino con la mirada por arruinarle ese momento, pero sus ojos le prestaron atención al pequeño papel arrugado que había en el banco, así que lentamente tomo su pluma azul mecánica.

**Umm, estas bien?**

Sakura lo volteo a ver, y lo fulmino con la mirada antes de tomar su linda plumita rosa

Te estoy pidiendo que me digas algo y lo único que me preguntas es que si estoy bien?, dime , me veo bien, uh?

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante su comentario

**Creo…estaba tratando de ser amable con tigo, bien, no te diré nada mas**

Sakura lo volteo a ver con horror en su rostro, y rápidamente tomo el papel para responderle.

NO!, PORFAVOR NO!, si lo hicieras, te apuñalaría de la misma forma en que brutus apuñalo a cesar

Sasuke la volteo a ver arqueando una ceja

**Hmm, y pensé que odiabas esta lección…**

La odio, pero como tengo que tener una cosa o dos, o si no, no pasare, y si no paso, será un gran problema y todos me odiaran, y me abandonaran y yo no quiero eso!, pero sasuke, si eso pasa, me abandonarías?

**Ignorante, yo creo que si…**

Sakura jadeo y respiro muy dramáticamente

Después de todo, lo que yo he hecho por ti, el tomate que te dite lo entregue con un Corazón lleno de amor y amistad… me abandonarías después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?, *sniff* rompiste mi pequeño y rosado corazón Uchiha…

Sakura rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error, y tachoneo la palabra amor antes de que sasuke pudiera darse cuenta de eso, pero por desgracia, sasuke lo noto, y sonrió satisfactoriamente..

**Haa, tanto así?**

Y le sonrió antes de escribir

Si, era un rico helado de chocolate, gracias sasuke, fue un buen tratamiento

**Aa…claro**

Sakura resoplo antes de escribir

De regreso al Viejo sasuke, no tienes más emociones?, más que 'Aa', o 'hn'

…

No me puentees sasuke, es una conversación rápida, no puedes puntear

**Sakura…puedo puntear así como tu punteas en el Messenger**

Ese es un caso diferente, Sasuke, no me cambies el tema

**Aa…**

Me suicidare por tu culpa

**Ke bien…solo no me involucres en esto…escribe tu carta de suicidio y me la envías para yo enviársela a otros…**

Haha, muy gracioso sasuke, nunca pensé que tuvieras tanto sentido del humor

**Uff tu lo dijiste, y ya me lo han dicho muchas veces antes**

Te estás burlando de mi?, ACASO TE DOY RISA!!, Huh?...yo estaba siendo linda

**Realmente si, y pensé que estabas tratando de ser malvada**

Sasuke…ya termina con este tonto juego, ya no es gracioso

**Aaa…desde cuando era gracioso?**

SUFICIENTE!

Pasaron 2 minutos antes de que alguien digiera, o más bien, escribiera algo, sorpresivamente fue sasuke el que inicio la conversación de Nuevo, pero se pone más extraño, sasuke tomo una pluma de otro color antes de comenzar a escribir

**Sakura**

Vio lo que escribió

Si?

**Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien…**

Sakura vio lo que escribió con preocupación, tenía miedo, tenía miedo de que le gustara otra que no fuera ella, se le rompería el corazón, pero …cualquier cosa que el decidiera, ella siempre estaría ahí para él, eso es lo que hace un amigo no?

Claro, entonces, estás listo para responder?

Sonrió satisfactoriamente

**Si, y si, me gusta alguien**

Sakura trago fuertemente y abrió los ojos como platos

OHPORDIOS!, QUIEN!?

Sonrió arrogantemente y escribió

**Si quieres saber entonces, …de nuestra conversación, con una pluma de diferente color a esta…circula la primera letra de cada oración que yo escribí…**

Sakura lo miro con una ceja levantada, y cabeceo; tomo un marcador para marcar las letras

Empezó marcando las letras, primero estaba la U, y así se fue, letra por letra

Y finalmente

Después de un poco, en el momento mas largo de la vida de Sakura, junto todas las letras

…

…

No podía creerlo

…

Lo volvió a leer

…

Volteo a ver a sasuke quien se encontraba sonriendo triunfalmente viendo a kakashi

…

Miro una ves mas lo que el había escrito

..

Era

U

C

H

I

H

A

S

A

K

U

R

A

..Era..

Uchiha…Sakura

Su nombre

Escrito con el apellido de su familia

…

_**RIIIIIING!!!**_

"Okay, la clase se termino, espero que hayan disfrutado la lección de hoy, recuerden hacer su tarea!" y con eso kakashi se alejo

Sakura se dio vuelta para preguntarle a sasuke pero…

Fue silenciada

Con

UN beso

…lo sintió sonreír satisfactoriamente en sus labios, se dio cuenta, pero no pudo reaccionar, estaba más en shock que en pensar como matarlo

Se separo de ella uniendo su frente con la de él, y entrelazo sus manos para atraerla mas a el

"tu, yo, juntos después de este año...por siempre" sonrió con autosuficiencia "se que no podrás decir que no…a un chico como yo, proponiéndome ante ti, en su último año en la escuela"

Se rio tanto que su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse.

Lo miro con los ojos cristalizados y una blanca sonrisa "tenias que arruinarlo?" sonrió antes de besar su frente, y mirarla directamente a los ojos

"que dices, Haruno Sakura? Me aceptas a mí, Uchiha Sasuke, para ser tu futuro esposo?"

Sakura volteo a ver al resto de la clase, los cuales le decían entre señas que digiera que si, miro una vez en los ojos de la persona que ella amaba, y simplemente

Movió su cabeza, lo que hiso que sasuke se riera

Un momento el cual, siempre recordara

El momento

En el cual

Uchiha Sasuke se le propuso a Haruno Sakura _(próxima a ser Uchiha)_ en medio de la clase

…

"Sasuke-kun?" la volteo a ver con una Mirada suave, pero a la vez confusa, "hm?" Sakura sonrió pero golpeo su frente, "no pudiste confesar antes que me amabas?"

Sasuke simplemente sonrió con autosuficiencia "los uchiha tiene su propia forma de expresarse..." lo miro y sacudió su cabeza, el simplemente sonrió y se incline hasta que su boca estuviera cerca de su oído, "pero para ti, te amo Sakura"

"te amo" repitió, su Corazón se detuvo por segundos, pero le sonrió y lo jalo para besarlo, un beso que solo podía significar una cosa

'yo también te amo'

______________________________________________________________________

_**Miss-Kawaii-XOXO&xxGabrielaxx**_

_**XOXO**_


End file.
